Home
by Big Blue Bunny
Summary: Set during S7; A woman dares to brave life in a Sunnydale even most other citizens are afraid to live in. Part of the 'Everybody Has A Tale' series


****

Home

__

Written by : Big Blue Bunny

__

Disclaimer : I pretty obviously don't own anything Buffy related legally, and you should know I intend no harm, nor any desire to profit off of this fic.

__

Summery : Set during S7; A woman dares to brave life in a Sunnydale even most other citizens are afraid to live in.

__

Authors Notes : This is the first story in a series I'm beginning. This series is titled 'Everyone Has A Tale…' wherein I exploit the lifes of the 'common people' of the Buffy universe. These people don't play a big part, if have ever been shown PERIOD on the series. Most will never have met the Scoobie gang. And even some will quite possibly still be naïve about the goings on of their fair city. Within this first story, the first Buffy fic I'm publishing, we will meet a woman who has never been shown on the series in any way shape or form. She is just a random person I created and decided to torment.

Enjoy.

****

Chapter One

"No." She angerily stated through clenched teeth.

"Audrey, the kids. You HAVE to think about them." Michael placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off. He sighed. "They can't live here anymore."

Audrey turned and met her husbands eyes. He was usually a rough and brutish, even somewhat homely man; yet at this moment his face was soft with sorrow. Only the sort of sorrow that one of heaven's angels could express after bearing witness the hardships of this world. But she looked past his soft gaze, past their life together, their trust, and faith. She looked through her husband and surpressed her urge to give in. With a deep breath to calm herself she said, "I'm tired of arguing to you about this Michael. I REFUSE to leave! This is our home, and our childrens." She paused and took another breath. "It's not fair. How can you to ask me to do something so drastic?"

She turned back to caring for her lawn. She wasn't going to let her lawn die, not because of mass paranoia.

Michael's shoulders slumped a little, as if defeated. But he tried pressing on despite his feeling of helplessness. "But Ad-"

"NO, I said!" She spun around and scowled at her husband of seven years.

They had been arguing for a week about the same thing. Everyone in the city decided there was some sort of 'evil' afoot in Sunnydale, and that they should leave. Her husband included amongst the paranoid masses.

Michael walked up to Audrey and placed his hands gently on her arms. This time she made no attempt to make him let go.

"Audrey, please. This town isn't safe anymore. Things just aren't right."

"Were they ever?"

"Audrey…"

"No, Michael. " She shrugged him off and went to turn the hose off. "I'm serious. You know what it's like to live here. We both grew up here, we've both lost friends to strange occurances, disapperances, or whatever. And you remember that time I saw my friend Mellisa from high school? Ten years after she disappeared? And she hadn't aged a day since I last saw her. No Michael, things have never been right. But they've always worked themselves out."

"Aud-"

"LISTEN to me damnit! Michael, you KNOW what I'm saying is true. Things here work themselves out. There's no need to run away this time anymore then when that gang of bikers ran amock in town, or when there was that witch hunt, or when everyone went insane over that chocolate the kids were selling. EVERYthing ALWAYS works out. This time will be NO different."

Michael's eyes narrowed as he spoke in a near whisper. "But Audrey, honey, this is different. The whole town feels it. Everyone is scared. Don't dare try and deny it."

She took a step away from her husband and threw her arms in the air. "I don't! I-"

"And the KIDS feel it." Michael interjected. "Honey, the kids are scared for their lives, and I think rightly so. We have to leave, for their sake."

Her eyes narrowed just as her husband's had. She crossed her arms and clucked her tounge. "No."

Michael threw is hands into the air in frustration and turned his back on his wife. "You're so selfish, you know that?" He turned back to her, rage playing across on his face. "You refuse to think of the kids, our children, who are afraid for their very lives. Their friends are being taken away. YOUR friends are leaving! There won't be a single person left in town, you won't be able to survive!"

"What's with all this 'you' stuff?" Audrey asked, a step away from rage; her square face wrenching up in frustration and confusion.

Michael sighed and found a sudden interest in his feet.

"Michael?" Audrey asked more softly, trying to make him meet her eyes.

"Audrey, I'm leaving." Michael' face turned red as he held his breath. Shaking, yet very stiff, he stood waiting.

Audrey' eyes went wet for a second, dumbfounded. "Wh… What?"

"Audrey, I'm leaving. I refuse to stay here-"

Audrey shouted and stuttered, refusing to let her husband finish. "But y-your family has been here for three generations! MY family has been here since… since this town was founded! We can't leave after that much legacy in this town!"

Michael tried to find understanding in his voice. "I know. But Audrey, the children-"

Audrey's face wrinkled up and she took a step away from Michael again. "The children … will be fine."

The smooth anger in her voice frightened Michael. He stood there searching her face for any since that she wasn't serious. "Audrey?"

"You leave, Michael. But the kids and I are staying here." Audrey began to walk towards the house, but Michael stepped in her path.

"Audrey! You can't-"

"Go!" Audrey pushed her way past Michael and began making her way towards the house.

"I want you to come with me! I want you and the kids to be safe!"

Audrey ignored him, slamming the back door as she went in.

Tears danced their way down Michael's face as his pent up rage found its way into sorrow. "Audrey?"


End file.
